Kembar Yang Tertukar
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Apa jadinya jika sekelompok anak kembar membuat kesepakatan untuk bertukar posisi dengan saudara sepupu kembarnya yang lain agar mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan yang di jalani saudara sepupu kembarnya itu di waktu lain diluar daripada jam sekolah? akankah mereka menjalani kehidupan yang menarik atau malah kacau?/Warning: Gaje, Abal, Humor Garing/Chapter 1/RnR pleasee...


**Assalamm'alaikum minna. Saya kembali...**

**Oke, kali ini saya ingin membawakan sebuah fic multi-chap yang baru yang sekiranya bisa menghibur para readers sekalian. Dan sepertinya, kali ini fic yang saya bawakan tidak bisa dibilang fic yang biasa.**

**Kenapa bisa tidak bisa dibilang fic yang biasa saja?**

**Karena yah, ini adalah fic yang luar biasa. #ditendang**

**Oke lah, tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk para readers sekalian.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_Kembar Yang Tertukar ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, Humor Garing, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Di sebuah sekolah bernama Crypton Academy, terlihatlah beberapa orang anak sedang berkumpul disebuah ruang kelas yang. Mereka semua masih berada di dalam daerah sekolah padahal ini sudah menunjukkan jam sekolah tela usai. Tapi mereka semua masih berkumpul sambil sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Anak-anak itu terlihat sangat akrab. Terlihat mereka semua tertawa beberapa kali karena mungkin ada hal yang lucu. Namun satu hal yang aneh dari mereka. Wajah mereka semua terlihat sama.

Tunggu dulu! Wajah mereka sama? Apa maksudnya itu?

Yah, wajah mereka semua terlihat sama karena mereka semua adalah saudara kembar. Percayakah kalian? Tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak satu orang tua. Namun mereka adalah saudara sepupu.

"Hei, apa yang akan kita lakuakan hari ini?" tanya salah seorang dari kumpulan anak-anak kembar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab seorang lainnya dengan malas.

"Hei, kalian berempat yakin mengecat rambut kalian seperti itu?" tanya seseorang lainnya kepada empat orang lainnya yang tidak berpenampilan seperti biasanya.

"Ini agar kami terlihat sama dengan sepupu-sepupu kami," jawab salah satunya.

Sebenarnya siapa 'kah mereka? Baiklah. Perkenalkan dulu.

Yang pertama adalah Kagamine Len, seorang cowok shota berambut honey blonde dengan model rambut ponytail pendek. Penampilannya terlihat sama dengan saudara-saudara kembarnya yang berkumpul disana.

Selanjutnya adalah Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis manis berambut sama dengan yang lainnya, honey blonde. Namun rambutnya pendek dan dia mengenakan pita putih besar di kepalanya dengan beberapa pita jepit di poninya. Dia adalah saudara kembar kandung dari Kagamine Len.

Lalu ada, Kagamine Rinto. Dia adalah yang tertua di keluarga Kagamine sekaligus yang tertua dari perkumpulan anak-anak kembar itu. Penampilanya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan saudara-sadaranya, hanya saja dia lebih mirip dengan Kagamine Rin, namun dia tidak mengenkan pita putih besar di kepalanya.

Kagamine Lenka, saudara kembar kandung dari Kagamine Rinto. Memiliki warna rambut sama dengan yang lain dengan model ponytail panjang. Tidak seperti sepupu kembar perempuannya yang lain, dia adalah gadis yang paling feminim disana.

Ada Magane Len, sangat mirip dengan Kagamine Len hanya saja penampilannya lumayan berbeda. Jika Kagamine Len seorang cowok shota, maka dia adalah cowok yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan wajah berwibawanya. Dia adalah yang tertua di keluarga Magane.

Magane Rin, saudara kembar kandung dari Magane Len. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa dibilang feminim karena penampilannya lebih mirip seorang laki-laki. Orang yang sangat mirip dengan Kagamine Rin.

Haine Ren, cowok yang juga mirip dengan saudara sepupu laki-lakinya. Sebenarnya penampilan aslinya adalah berambut hitam dan juga hanay dia bersama dengan saudara kembar kandungnya yang memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk mengecat rambutnya menjadi berwarna honey blonde dan memaki lensa kontak berwarna kuning agar dia bisa sama seperti dengan semua sepupunya.

Haine Lin, saudara kandung dari Haine Ren. Yang satu ini selalu saja berpenampilan mengikuti saudara sepupu kesayangannya, Kagamine Rin. Apalagi dia sengaja mengecat rambutnya menjadi honey blonde dan memakai kontak lensa berwarna kuning agar dia terlihat sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan Kagamine Rin. Yang berbeda hanyalah pita yang mereka gunakan, jika Rin menggunakan pita putih maka Lin menggunakan pita hitam.

Kagene Rei, satu-satunya cowok yang berasal dari keluarga berbeda dengan semua saudara sepupu laki-laki lainnya. Dia juga membuat penampilannya sama seperti dengan yang lainnya, yang sebenarnya adalah hitam menjadi berwrna honey blonde.

Yang terakhir adalah Kagene Rui, gadis manis yang menjadi saudara kembar kandung dari Kagene Rei. Penampilannya juga dia ubah, yang awalnya bernuansa hitam kini menjadi honey blonde. Sama seperti Kagamine Lenka, dia juga termasuk perempuan yang feminim.

Oke, sekian dulu perkenalannya, kita lanjutkan ke aktivitas mereka sebelumnya.

"Rin, ayo kita bermain bersama~" ucap Lin sambil memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Lin, aku sedang sibuk hari ini," ucap Kagamine Rin menolak permintaan Lin.

"Kau mengecawakanku Rin," ucap Lin dengan nada sedih yang dia buat-buat seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu Lin," ucap Rin seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Kau jahat Rin," ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sepupu kembarnya yang lain. "Rui, ayo kita bermain," lanjutnya seraya memeluk Rui.

"Baiklah," ucap Rui singkat nan pasrah.

"Hei Rinto, aku terpikiran sesuatu hal," ucap Kagamine Len yang sepertinya ingin memberikan sebuah saran kepada Rinto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rinto penasaran.

"Hei, saudara-saudara kembarku sekelian, perhatikan kesini sebentar. Aku baru saja terpikirkan sebuah ide," ucap Len memanggil semua saudara kembarnya seraya tersenyum aneh.

Mendengar yang dimaksud Kagamine Len adalah mereka semua, dengan segera mereka memperhatikan Kagamine Len dan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Len.

"Apa itu Len?" tanya Magane Len yang sepertinya sangat penasaran.

"Hoho, bagaimana jika bertukar kehidupan?" tanya Kagamine Len masih dengan senyuman aneh terhias dengan indahnya di wajah shotanya itu.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lenka bingung.

"Apa kita akan bertukar jiwa?" tanya Rei asal.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu," jawab Kagamine Len.

"Lalu seperti apa?" tanya Magane Rin yang juga bingung.

"Begini, kalian tahu 'kan kalau kita saudara kembar yang benar-benar mirip penampilan satu sama dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Kagamine Len yang sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Tentu saja iya.

"Dan lalu?" tanya Kagamine Rin semakin penasaran.

"Aku hanya berpkir untuk kita agar menjalani hidup seperti dengan kembaran kita dirumahnya. Jadi yang aku maksud kita akan bertukar posisi," jelas Kagamine Len seraya tersenyum semakin aneh.

"Ehh? Apa kau gila Len?" tanya Magane Len terkejut.

"Kau juga Len, bodoh," ucap Kagamine Len membenarkan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita ketahuan?" tanya Ren.

"Bukankah kedua orang tua kita sangat dekat? Dan lagi, dari yang aku ketahui, orang tua kita tidak bisa membedakan dari kita apabila kita bersama-sama. Jadi kita akan berpenampilan seperti kembaran kita itu agar tidak ketahuan," jelas Kagamine Len sekali lagi kepada semua saudara kembarnya itu.

"Tapi apa kau yakin Len?" tanya Rinto tidak percaya diri.

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti berhasil. Lagipula hanya untuk beberapa hari saja kok," ucap Kagamine Len meyakinkan saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana saja keseharian semua sepupu perempuanku yang manis ini," ucap Lenka seraya tersenyum manis kepada semua sepupu perempuannya.

"Yah, benar juga. Tidak ada salahnya jika tidak dicoba," ucap Rei menyetujui.

"Yosh! Kita sudah sepakat. Jadi sekarang kita tinggal menentukan akan bertukar posisi dengan siapa," ucap Kagamine Len dengan semangatnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan kertas yang dia pisah menjadi dua dan masing-masing jumlah dari dua kumpulan kertas itu adalah lima.

"Apa itu Len?" tanya Lin heran.

"Ini adalah kertas yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat nomor. Nomor-nomor ini berpasangan satu sama lain, jadi aku pisah. Satu untuk bagian pria dan satu untuk bagian wanita," ucap Kagamine Len seraya memberikan lima gulungan kertas yang sudah dia pisahkan dengan lima gulungan kertas lainnya kepada Lin.

"Hoo, aku mengerti," ucap Lin seraya menerima apa yang tadi diberikan oleh Kagamine Len.

"Jadi seperti ini, di dalam kertas ini terisi nomor dari satu sampai lima. Untuk nomor satu adalah posisi Rinto dengan Lenka. Nomor dua posisiku dengan Rin. Nomor tiga adalah posisi Magane Len dengan Magane Rin. Nomor empat posisi Ren dengan Lin. Dan lima adalah posisi Rei dengan Rui," jelas Kagamine Len meletakan gulungan kertas yang dipegang ke atas meja.

Lin yang mengerti sudah sangat paham dengan maksudnya, kemudian juga meletakkan gulungan kertas yang dia pegang ke atas meja.

Masing-masing dari mereka kemudian mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas yang ada di atas meja dan lalu membukanya untuk melihat nomor yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Ehh, aku nomor 5," ucap Kagamine Len memberitahukan posisinya.

"Aku nomor 1," ucap Rei setelah melihat nomor yang dia dapat.

"Nomor 3," ucap Ren.

"Nomor 4," ucap Magane Len.

"Nomor 2," ucap Rinto. "Kalian bagaimana?" tanyanya kepada sepupu mereka yang perempuan.

"Aku dapat nomor 1," ucap Kagamine Rin memberitahukan nomor yang dia dapat.

"Aku nomor 4," ucap Rui.

"Nomor 5," ucap Lin.

"Nomor 2," ucap Magane Rin.

"Aku nomor 3," ucap Lenka.

"Jadi aku bersama dengan Kagamine Rin di posisinya Rinto dengan Lenka," ucap Rei menjelaskan.

"Aku bersama dengan Magane Rin di posisinya Kagamine Len dengan Kagamine Rin," ucap Rinto.

"Aku bersama Ren di posisinya Haine Len dengan Magane Rin," jelas Lenka.

"Aku bersama Rui di posisinya Ren dengan Lin," ucap Magane Len.

"Aku bersama dengan Kagamine Len di posisinya Rei dengan Rui. Kyaahh, dengan Len~" ucap Lin senang seraya memeluk Kagamine Len.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian semua sudah sepakat dengan ini?" tanya Rinto kepada semuanya untuk mendengar persetujuan.

"Setuju!" ucap mereka semua dengan kompaknya.

"Permainan kita akan dimulai. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus berpenampilan sesuai dengan posisi kita dalam permainan," jelas Kagamine Len kepada semuanya.

"Kau benar," ucap Magane Len menyutujui.

"Lenka, apa kau tidak masalah memotong rambutmu?" tanya Kagamine Rin kepada Lenka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa selama aku masih berpenampilan seperti semua saudara sepupu kembarku," jawab Lenka jelas seraya tersenyum manis.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Ren bingung.

"Tentu saja kita pulang. Namun bukan kerumah yang biasa," ucap Kagamine Len seraya tersenyum aneh.

"Ohh, aku akan seperti Lenka. Bagaimana ini? Rambutku sama sekali tidak panjang," ucap Kagamine Rin panik dan kebingungan.

"Katakan saja kepada orang tuaku bahwa aku memotong rambut agar aku bisa terlihat seperti yang lain," jelas Lenka kepada Kagamine Rin.

"Baiklah Lenka," ucap Kagamine Rin dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Lin seraya menyeret Kagamine Len keluar dari ruang kelas tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"Hei, tunggu Lin," ucap Magane Rin yang kemudian juga berlari keluar seraya menyeret Rinto untuk mengejar Lin dan Kagamine Len.

"Aku juga," ucap Kagamine Rin seraya menyeret Rei keluar ruang kelas dan lalu mengejar yang lain.

"Aku ikut," ucap Rui yang juga ikut-ikutan berlari sambil menyeret Magane Len dan mengejar yang lain.

"Ayo kita pergi juga," ucap Lenka juga menyeret Ren untuk berlari ruang kelas dan juga mengejar yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, disinilah mereka semua berkumpul, di depan gerbang masuk Crypton Academy. Namun mereka terlihat kelelahan karena mungkin mereka habis berlari.

"Lelah," ucap Kagamine Rin seraya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Yo, teman-teman," sapa seseorang sambil menghampir sekelompok anak kembar itu.

"Yo... Kai... to," sapa Kagamine Len kembali kepada orang yang diketahui bernama Kaito itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa kalian semua berkumpul disini?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Kami sedang menjalankan sebuah misi," jawab Kagamine Rin yang sepertinya nafasnya sudah kembali.

"Misi?" tanya Kaito semakin bingung.

"Iyah," jawab Lenka singkat.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja," ucap Kaito yang masih bingung. "Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa kalian semua berwarna sama? Dimana Ren, Lin, Rei, dan Rui?" tanyanya seraya mencari keberadaan empat orang yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Ohh, mereka berempat mengubah penampilannya agar terlihat seperti yang lainnya," jawab Lenka dengan santainya.

"Apa? Apa kalian ingin membuat dunia cepat berakhir?" ucap Kaito terkejut dan shock.

"Tidak," jawab Kagamine Len singkat.

"Terserah kalian sajalah," ucap Kaito yang sepertinya hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah sekumpulan makhluk yang sama namun berbeda itu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sekolah?" tanya Rinto.

"Aku sedang menunggu Miku. Dia tadi dipanggil Kiyo-sensei bersama dengan luka juga," jawab kaito jelas.

"Itu artinya Gakupo juga berada disini?" tanya Rinto lagi seraya mencari keberadaan orang yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Yup. Tepat sekali," jawab Kaito singkat. "Oh yah, kalian ini sebenarnya ingin kemana?" lanjutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Yah, dia sebenarnya bingung untuk apa mereka semua berkumpul disini.

"Kami ingin ke salon," jawab Rei singkat.

"Aku rasa orang-orang yang ada di salon itu akan segera kehilangan nyawa mereka dengan cepat jika melihat kalian semua masuk ke dalam salon bersamaan," ucap Kaito panjang lebar.

"Ahh, biarkan saja," ucap Lin tidak perduli.

"Benar-benar kalian ini," ucap Kaito seraya memijat keningnya.

"Yo Kaito-kun," sapa seorang gadis dari arah belakang Kaito.

"Miku, dimana Luka dan Gakupo?" tanya Kaito seraya mencari keberadaan dua orng yang tadi dia sebutkan.

"Mereka pulang lewat gerbang belakang," jawab Miku.

"Mereka itu," ucap Kaito tidak mengerti.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka semua terlihat sama? Maksudku, dimana si hitam?" ucap Miku kebingungan mencari dimana Rei, Rui, Ren, dan Lin di dalam kelompok anak-anak kembar itu.

"Mereka merubah penampilan mereka," jawab Kaito malas.

"Yoho, Miku-chan, ini kami," ucap Lin.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Pusing aku melihat kalian. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja sekarang," ucap Miku seraya berjalan meyeret Kaito untuk berjalan pergi dari sekolah.

"Kami pulang dulu," pamit Kaito seraya berjalan mengikuti Miku.

"Hati-hati," ucap Rinto memberikan peringatan kepada Kaito dan Miku.

"Yosh! Baiklah saudara-saudaraku, sekarang kita akan menuju salon untuk sedikit merubah penampilan kita," ucap Kagamine Len dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Kagamine Rin dengan sangat bersemangat dan kemudian berlari di paling depan dan yang lain hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Bagaiman mana 'kah keseharian mereka setelah ini? Apakah akan menjadi menarik atau malah menjadi kacau? Kita lihat saja nanti.

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Ohohohoho...**

**Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Bagaimana ficnya? Bagus? Hancur?**

**Tergantung bagaimana dan darimana anda menilainya.**

**Ahh iyah, saya ingin memberikan sedikit pengumuman. Saya bersama dengan beberapa anggota grup Whatsapp rencananya akan membuat sebuah Collab fic gaje yang menceritakan tentang seputar kehidupan kami di dalam Online Game bernama Pet Alliance.**

**Ohohoho, kami bermain bersama di satu server yang sama bahkan kami membuat sebuah aliansi kecil untuk kami. #plakk.**

**Kalo ada yang main Pet Alliance juga dan mau ikut Collab Fic gaje, silahkan bilang aja sama saya. #ngek.**

**Oke, hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan.**

**Seperti biasa, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah senang hati ingin membaca fic gaje ini dan juga saya ingin meminta maaf apabila banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini.**

**Sekian dari saya. Saya akhiri perjumpaan kita kali ini. Semoga kita berjumpa di lain waktu.**

**Sampai jumpa. #menghilang**


End file.
